The Life of TheBrisbaneKid
About The Life of TheBrisbaneKid The Life of TheBrisbaneKid was a reality vlogging TV Series that reflects on the life of TheBrisbaneKid himself after departing from his dad in June 2015. This show aired on the channel Sam Wilkes Radio TV before moving to its successor, Neon in April 2017, both channels owned by Sam Wilkes Radio Network. The show ended in February 2018 after the laptop stopped working. History The Beginning - Weekly and slow releases The Life of TheBrisbaneKid was announced in July 2015, after McJuggerNuggets survival series was created between April and May 2015 by McJuggerNuggets. TheBrisbaneKid decided to move out of Kurrimine Beach with Lynnie after Psycho Dad (known as John in one of the Psycho Videos) threatened to kill her and kick her out after suffering with John for 19 years on 14th June 2015 when she scheduled to leave 17th June 2015 (1 week before original schedule of departure) with TheBrisbaneKid. Actors in the show were either given a regular or recurring contract which they decided in June 2015. As of January 2016, former actors that were regulars were either then given a contract continuation or guest contract. The first episode reflects on flashbacks of some videos viewable on "TheBrisbaneKid's Psycho Dad Channel" which is the channel with The Psycho Videos. All flashback video clips in Episode 1 is viewable as complete videos on that channel. From Season 2 onwards are the vlogs from the specific day (however, filming in some episodes exceed 15 minutes. In this case, the episodes will be split in to specific parts, depending on the length of the video with each part 15 minutes long) except for Episodes 2 and 3 which reflct on 17th and 18th June. Show renewals (2015 - 2018) In October 2015, the show was renewed for a second season, that premiered 23rd November, two weeks before the YouTube rebrand. In May 2016, the show was renewed for a third season that premiered on June 17th before premiering in its Monday slot as usual. In August 2016, the show was again renewed for a fourth season which premiered September 2016. In October 2016, the show got renewed for a fifth season which started on 5th December 2016 and the sixth season which started on 28th February 2017, even though it was supposed to start in Easter 2017. On November 2016, the show applied for a renewal of a seventh season, with a renewal confirmation for the 7th and 8th season approved in mid-January. The 7th season will begin broadcasting 3rd June 2017. On 21st April, the show was renewed for a 9th and 10th season, both premiering in 2018. On 4th June, the show was renewed for an 11th season. The renewals beyond Season 11 was paused until January 2018, when a 12th season was confirmed on 31 December 2017. Season 13 renewal was originally to be confirmed in August 2018, although the show is under a long hiatus to figure out its fate in the future, whether the episodes will be rescued or not. There will be more seasons added, making this one of the longest-running shows in history online. The faster Production In late September, Sam has continuously made more and more episodes of his reality TV Series of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid. This was the fast ring timeframe. The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Season 5 Episode 18 was the last episode to be released in the fast ring timeframe. "I'm transitioning the releases in to the slow ring now before I go back to weekly episode releases again in 2017". So, in other words, 52 episodes per year (could be more or less depending on circumstances). Pausing Production In November 2016, the production of the show has been paused until 14th December 2016 because of a surprise excursion to visit his dad as well as an aftermath series which takes place after Psycho Kid Leaves House. Continuing the Production releases On 16th December 2016, it was confirmed that The Life of TheBrisbaneKid will continue production soon. It continued later in the month, before the 3 day non-stop Christmas Marathon. The 3 Day Christmas Marathon of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid before ending production On 19th December 2016, Sam Wilkes Radio has confirmed that this show will be continuing non-stop (excluding the news breaks) for 3 days between 25th December and 27th December 2016 with the marathon beginning at 9:00AM on 25th December and the show ends in the early hours of Tuesday 27th December. The time that the marathon ends was under decision at the time, with the ending time finally announced to be 12:00 PM on 28th December, following an argument. Production Ending & Cancellation The show ended production on the afternoon of 25th December 2016 when the TV Screen from the Sam Wilkes Radio Network appeared with a message that reads: WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE! UNFORTUNATELY, DUE TO AN ARGUMENT THAT HAS OCCURRED AT WHERE THE LIFE OF THEBRISBANEKID IS STREAMING AT, THE LIFE OF THEBRISBANEKID 3 DAY MARATHON (THE CHRISTMAS GIFT FROM SAM WILKES RADIO TV) HAS BEEN CANCELLED. WE ARE NO LONGER OFFERING NEW EPISODES OF THE LIFE OF THEBRISBANEKID. HOWEVER, WE WILL BE OFFERING RE-RUNS OF THE EPISODE UNTIL OUR CONTRACT ENDS. ONCE AGAIN, WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE AND WE WILL GET YOU BACK TO NORMAL PROGRAMMING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. YOURS SINCERELY, SAM WILKES RADIO NETWORK. PS: WE WILL PROVIDE A 3 DAY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL OF SOMETHING ELSE SOMETIME SOON. LET US FIND SOMETHING AND WE'LL GO FROM THERE. The show continued its 3 day marathon on Monday at 5:00pm. The show ended its 3 day Christmas gift marathon at 12:00 PM on 28th December 2016. Production Continuation & Online Cancellation Online cancellation began on 29th December 2016, no new episodes were uploaded on both websites. One of the former channels of the series became a HD simulcast of TheBrisbaneKid Main Channel. Production of the show continued on 9th January 2017 but will remain secret, as it will remain as an offline project and also a broadcast on Sam Wilkes Radio TV. Uploading Delay The episodes will be uploaded online in 2051. Move to Neon The first episode of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid aired on 3rd April 2017 and was Season 6 Episode 2. New Character A new character was mentioned on the show in April 2017 to replace an existing one. The new character appears on screen in a 2017 recording in May. TheBrisbaneKid's Death TheBrisbaneKid died on 3rd May 2017 at 2:00AM. The show is still broadcasting and under production to continue TheBrisbaneKid's legacy. 2017 re-renders of Season 1 and selected Season 2 episodes The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Season 1 and selected Season 2 episodes were re-rendered in HD for the purpose of TV Broadcasting in May 2017. Neon HD would refuse to broadcast non-HD episodes of The Life of CigarettesAshtray Season 1 and selected episodes of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Season 2 due to their 480p widescreen resolution. All Season 1 episodes have been re-rendered in HD, including all non-HD Season 2 episodes. Season 1 Episode 5 has been re-edited due to the loss of the original archive. Episodes 1 and 3 have also been slightly edited despite the original archive file available via other sources. Continued Production Despite TheBrisbaneKid's death, The Life of TheBrisbaneKid continued with Sam Wilkes as the new host and cameraman. Prior to this, TheBrisbaneKid held the position after the YouTube rebrand in December 2015 and CigarettesAshtray previously took the position as the original host and cameraman in July 2015. History of Hosts and Cameramen CigarettesAshtray: 17th June 2015 - 30th November 2015 (died 12th January 2016 just after 3pm) TheBrisbaneKid: 1st December 2015 - 2nd May 2017 (died 3rd May 2017 just after 2am) Sam Wilkes (old look): 3rd May 2017 - 30th July 2017 (died 8th August 2019 around 10:45am) PawPatrolFan: 31st July 2017 - 31 December 2017 (remaining surviving former cameraman and host) Sam Wilkes (new look): 31st July 2017 - 31 December 2017 (died 8th August 2019 around 10:45am) New Cameraman On 25th July 2017, Sam had announced a new cameraman will take over the show as soon as the show reaches the 31st July 2017 recordings. The new cameraman is PawPatrolFan, with Sam as the secondary cameraman recording in PawPatrolFan's absence. In addition, Sam has made a new hairstyle for himself after he noticed that his old hairstyle looked a lot like PawPatrolFan's. He evntually gone back to his old style before adopting Ryder's hairstyle in his final months. Character Replacements In December 2015, CigarettesAshtray was replaced by TheBrisbaneKid. In April, Anna was replaced by Carly and in May 2017, TheBrisbaneKid was replaced by Sam and PawPatrolFan. In September 2017, Lyn Drummond has temporarily been replaced by a time travelling Lyn Tyler from 2009, who mysteriously teleported to 2017 via a mystery portal in Karumba. The time travelling Lyn Tyler from 2009 has decided to stay with Sam and the family instead of going back to Karumba and make her timeframe better than what this one turned out to be. Lyn Tyler was renamed to Lyn Drummond at the exact moment. This ends the original character lineup. The Life of TheBrisbaneKid - Gen 2 With Lyn Tyler staying with her family in the future of her real timeframe, the Gen 1 era of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid ends. External Hard Drive Breakdown In late November 2017, the external hard drive had failed to start up. The next day, the drive stops working completely. Vlogs from throughout 2017 were on the drive at the time, along with 4 years of TV recordings and other important info. There was 1.5TB of data on the drive when it stopped working. There is a likely probability that The Life of TheBrisbaneKid will end by the time the vlogs move up to the end of 2016. The Laptop Ends Its Life In February 2018, his laptop stopped working immediately. As a result, The Life of TheBrisbaneKid has stopped production and broadcasting. Sam has said "The demise of the laptop was gonna happen. It was in 2016 when it started to slowly break down and in 2018 was its demise altogether". Because the external hard drive no longer works and the laptop has died, the show will not return to TV anymore and was cancelled, with a total of 153 episodes created and/or broadcasted throughout its lifetime. Revival In April 2018, Sam has announced that The Life of TheBrisbaneKid will be revived as "My Autistic Life" which began production in March 2018 and will premiere in June 2018. In 2019, production halted indefinitely. The Life of TheBrisbaneKid - Episodes (Season 1 Episode 1 - Season 2 Episode 3 are named "The Life of CigarettesAshtray") When the show starts after presenting the theme title, CigarettesAshtray appears on screen. CigarettesAshtay's intro and outro (July 2015 - November 2015) *''"Hey there guys, it's your old pal CigarettesAshtray here". (intro)'' * "Don't forget to subscribe for more content. Kongregate, Facebook: Links in the description. Stay tuned, stay subscribed and until next time, this cigarette has to go back to his ashtray now. See ya". '(outro)'' On 13th November, he announced that the CigarettesAshtray name will be no more starting 1st December 2015. In December 2015, he uses a new intro and outro. TheBrisbaneKid's intro and outro (December 2015 - May 2017) *''"Hey there, Brisbane Kiddies. It's TheBrisbaneKid Here"''. ''(intro)'' *''"Don't forget to subscribe for more content. Kongregate, Facebook, links are in the description. Stay Tuned, Stay Subscribed and until next time, Brisbane Kiddies, Keep it cool"''. ''(outro)'' TheBrisbaneKid's outro and intro were tested in November 2015 vlog videos. On 3rd May 2017, TheBrisbaneKid died from YouTube annotation removal. The show will continue under the current name "The Life of TheBrisbaneKid" as there are hundreds more videos of TheBrisbaneKid still to be added on TV and the upcoming episode list as well as to promote TheBrisbaneKid's legacy. Sam's first intro and outro (May 2017 - July 2017) * Hey there, Brisbane Kiddies. It's Sam here '(intro)'' * Don't forget to subscribe for more content. Kongregate, Facebook, (sometimes) Twitter, links are in the description. Stay Tuned, Stay Subscribed and until next time, Brisbane Kiddies, Keep it cool. Bye. '(outro)'' PawPatrolFan's intro and outro (Since 31st July 2017) * Hi pups. PawPatrolFan here. ''(intro)'' * *OUTRO COMING SOON* Sam's second intro and outro (Since 31st July 2017) * What's up, folks! It's Sam from PawPatrolFan International Winter Studio ''(intro)'' * Don't forget to subscribe for more content. Kongregate, Facebook, (sometimes) Twitter, links are in the description. Stay Tuned, Stay Subscribed and until next time, pups, Keep it cool. Bye. '(outro)'' The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Episodes You can find the episode list here. However, some episodes will not be uploaded online until 2051 because of court cases and government workers. Up until early 2017, blurring tests have been conducted which was to be used for face blurring of the actor with upcoming court cases on Season 1 Episode 10. Uploading upcoming episodes online has been delayed until 2051 when government workers in this show have retired, provided the retirement age doesn't rise to 80 as well as when the lawsuits are settled with one of the characters, so as a result, face blur testing has ceased, however, with our number plates and possibly other number plates recorded on the show, those have been pixelated. Episode 10 has been modified. The remainder of Season 1 will be uploaded later this year but Season 2 will be uploaded in 2051. Uploading will commence in 2051, when all Government Workers in the show retire. Those uploads will be on YouTube and Dailymotion. Provided the episodes remain on a storage device, uploads in 2051 of that show probability is between highly likely to certain. In August, Sam had announced that in case of the show gets lost in future, Sam has decided to upload the videos, but uploading under the "Private" video settings, which shows the episodes online but is unviewable by anyone else except the uploader. In 2051, Sam will make the videos public, when the government workers retire. Sam might upload the show in the 2020s and make the uploaded episodes "private" until 2051. In February 2018, the videos will not be uploaded for the future as the laptop died.